Nina's Adventure
by totallyteamjem
Summary: Hey so this is a story about a girl named Nina who comes to Camp Half Blood. This was written by my friend, not me, but she does not have an account. Sorry about the cheesy title. It might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is a story my epically awesome friend Izzy wrote. She doesn't have a fanfiction, so I am posting it for her. I will forward all reviews you send me to her. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It is the same for all chapters. She and I do not own the Setting, however, Izzy does own all the characters in chapters 1-3.**

Nina woke to the beeping of her alarm clock. It was only 4:00 AM, but that was the point. She was running away from her foster home in Long Island. Quickly, she crept downstairs, stuffed some food and provisions into a bag, and fixed her hair. It was unreasonable, but she needed her hairpin, Halfling. When she flicked her wrist a certain way, it turned into a bronze and silver knife with a jeweled hilt. A last gift from her father, who she didn't even know. It was very dainty, very feminine, and very deadly. She smiled as the moon's fading light reflected off of Halfling and onto her manically smiling face. She hated her foster parents, Jean and Lenny. First of all, what kind of a name was Lenny? Second of all, they looked at her like she was some kind of freak. Wait, she _was _some kind of freak. Whatever. It didn't matter anymore. She put on her shoes and snuck out the back door, into the Long Island woods.

…

It had been a week since Nina had run away from "the home". She had always been a fast runner, and she had gained at least a 50-mile head start from the search party, judging from her star map navigation skills. Nina had always been fascinated with the sky, and had read all the astrology books in the public library of her town. The search party would probably give up on finding her after a week. Lenny and Jean didn't care about her that much, and the police would expect her to take to the highway, not the woods. Surprisingly, she was quite good with survival. Probably because of all those bloodthirsty brutes of foster parents she had had in her 13 years. Nina had managed to carve herself a crude bow and arrows to hunt. She slept in the topmost branches of the trees, where no one would find her. However, once, in the middle of the night she had heard a rustling. She quickly drew Halfling and stabbed in the direction of the sound. It turned out it was just a very, very, ticked-off owl. It gave her a look, and flew off.

…

It had been a week and a half by now. Nina was thoroughly confident the police and search parties would never find her. The wilderness was so beautiful. She thought she should stay there forever. She no longer slept in the trees. Instead, she made herself beds of moss and fallen leaves. They weren't exactly comfortable, but she had grown used to them. Tonight, she was happy. Glad she could experience the beauty of the stars. Glad she had no one to call her a freak. Content, she closed her eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing you expect to find when you walk into the woods is a sleeping girl. But that was exactly what Aaron found when he was walking with his friend, Lance. They were both sons of Hermes, and were trying to play a trick on the dryads (ketchup on the tree trunks? Shouting "fire" at the next council of cloven elders meeting?) when they saw her. The girl had hair golden hair. Not blonde, legit like spun gold. Her skin had a sort of silvery sheen. She was sleeping. Not like she was hurt, or anything, just like she had decided "Where should I take a nap? On the floor of the Long Island wilderness, where evil chipmunks could try to kill me. Is this a good idea? Definitely!" In her hair, she had an expensive looking hairpin. "Try to steal it," Lance said.

"You dare me to?" Aaron asked.

"I dare you to," he replied. Carefully, Aaron walked to the girl. He had barely gotten a foot away, when suddenly; she was on her feet, the tip of a knife at his throat. "What the…" he said. She hissed, sort of like a feral cat. She had one gold eye, one silver one. They seemed to say, "I'm going to gut you and hide your body where no one can find you." Suddenly, she collapsed. A blade stuck out from her back. It belonged to a monster. A Scythian dracaena. That was weird. The Scythian dracaena hadn't been seen since the last Titan war. But what was stranger was that the girl's blood wasn't red. It was golden ichor, blood of the gods.


	3. Chapter 3Healing

The first thing Nina thought when she woke up was "Huh?" and "Owww!" The last thing she remembered was being stabbed in the back by some strange creature. Now she was lying in a hospital bed, staring at the wooden ceiling of a camp-cabin like building. Judging from the pain in her back, her wound had not been touched. "Time to put my freak powers into work," she thought. She closed her eyes, and in her mind, saw the wound in her back. Using all her strength, she imagined the wound healing. Yellow blood (another one of her freak traits) slowing to trickle from the wound, and then stopping. Skin and muscle being mended, tendon fusing together. It was complete. She unwrapped the bandages. "Good as new," she chuckled to herself. Suddenly, she heard the sound of glass shattering. There in the doorway was a boy. The same boy who had tried to steal Halfling. There was a shattered glass on the floor, and whatever liquid was in it began to soak into the wooden floor. It was sizzling. Nina smirked a little at what the liquid might be. Then she sighed, and met the awed gaze of the boy at the door.


End file.
